Gone
by Pajoombas
Summary: Misaki kidnapped? Usagi-san finds himself without Misaki for once, not knowing if he'll ever come back. He needed to get him back, so he tries. But this insane killer thinks he's come from Mother Goose's stories, and Misaki's been made part of it.
1. Have a Nice Day

There are few things that I really understand, one of that being my roommate, and my part-time sensei, Usami Akihiko.

Just last night, he proved how weird and a jackass I really think he is. He burst through the front door, arms full of an assortment of variegated stuffed bears, and a few bunnies and marched straight to the closet he keeps them in. He shouted, "Misaki come help me." and so I did. We put the bears on the shelf and I asked him 'Where the hell he got this many bear in the matter of five minutes and one trip for cigarettes.' he stayed quiet. It was kind-of awkward and weird, but he didn't say a thing about them and headed for bed. He left me on a step stool, dazed and confused about what the hell just happened.

Freak. Sometimes I really don't get him. Not one bit. But on other words, he was fine this morning, so I asked about the bears again.

"Usagi-san, where did you get all those bears last night?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Yeah know, all those bears that you brought in yesterday?"

"… I don't know what your talking about, Misaki? Are you feeling well?"

"You don't remember or something? I think you're the one whose not fine." I growled. Whatever, it's not like it matters. I cooked the last of the salmon Nii-san and his wife sent me from Hokkaido and made curry rice.

"There's going to be enough for lunch, so you can just reheat that and there's plenty of rice so help yourself. I'm not going to be at the entrance today because I'm staying after for the auditorium set-up for the high school's play tomorrow."

"Alright, don't stay too late."

Usagi-san usually restrains me a lot, especially at school. He's too protective I think and maybe he could put a little more faith in me sometimes. I mean, it's just some painting and set-up, what could happen? Usagi walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured some coffee. I continued to cook and make sure the fish was cooked all the way through. I turned of the oven and put the fish on a big plate.

I jumped at the sound of cracking and shattering glass, causing me to drop the skillet I was holding. Thankfully, it didn't hit anything and I had better luck than I usually would. I looked over to Usagi and saw the broken, exploded glass.

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you before it's jammed in your think skull? Heat resistant glasses are over there, look! I even put labels on the glasses!" I looked at his face; he was indifferent as usual. Luckily nothing got cut this time, but I swear one of these days he's going to get a shard of glass in his brain. I took a heat-resistant glass from the cabinet and gave it to him, then got a dustpan and cleaned up the glass on the floor and counter. I looked over at the rice pot and it was whistling and bubbling out.

"Aw, crap! The rice burned!" I went over and turn it off. "Alright, never mind on the rice." I looked at the clock, it was getting late.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" I ran over to the couch and took my bag from Suzuki and put my books back in the bag. "You can still have the salmon, sorry 'bout the rice!" I ran out the door and into the little area where my shoes were. I grabbed them and stumbled to put them on. Usagi walked out the door, his hand in his pocket, the other by his side, and watched me fidget with my shoes. He walked over to me just as I got my right shoe on. "Misaki." He said in his deep, heavenly voice. I looked up at him with a simple, "Huh?" and before I could react his lops crashed to mine, I stared blankly. He pulled back slowly and whispered in my ear with his hot breath, "Have a good day."

I averted my eyes and murmured "Pervert…" and then I walked out the door, my face still blushing.


	2. Helping Out

_Gone Chapter 2_

I ran down from the apartment and went down the elevator till I reached the lobby floor, were most of the visitors or new neighbors were at this time. I told Usagi before that I would walk to school today and surprisingly he had agreed to it. (With much effort by myself, I may add) But the good thing is I'd have time to stop by the store for Usagi's new award. In addition to the Kikukawa award, Usagi-san has also received one, but this time for his frickin' BL novel. An embarrassment, really. Hopefully there are more Misaki's elsewhere so people don't look at me. But it is in another pen name, so I shouldn't worry too much. But still, I think Sumi-sempai will tease me about it. Oh yay.

Oh, well. I'll stop by the store anyway…. But, knowing him… he might take it the wrong way…. Ugh, the images. Whatever, maybe he won't be in the mood today (which I highly doubt, but for some reason I'll take the risk). Oh but wait, if I get them now, they'll probably wilt by the end of the day. The flowers that is. Well, I was going to stay after anyway, so one quick trip to the flower shop wouldn't hurt.

I looked at one of the near-by clocks and saw the time. I had about five minutes till class!! Oh god, it takes about that long in car, I'll have to run!

I sped down the sidewalk, smoothly gliding past the stampeding crowd of workers. I found my way to the street light and waited until it turned blue* and ran past more on goers and took the appropriate directions to my university. After a painfully long 7 minutes, I arrived at M University and mustered the last of my strengths to run into the gates and into the building. I walked past the offices, huffing and panting from my long run. I fast-walked in the hallways and looked at my watch. I was late by one measly minute. I entered the classroom just in time to hear my name.

"Takashi Misaki?" Hiroki-sensei called. I slammed open the door at that moment.

"Here!!" he looked over. I nervously smiled and went up to my seat next to Sumi-sempai. He looked at me, still smiling his famous smile.

"Late, Misaki." He taunted.

"Yeah, just what I get for wanting to walk." I laughed.

"He sure is protective, isn't he?" he smirked.

"He he, yeah. I little too protective." I still wondered if he even cared about the fact that he lured Usagi-san into his house and confessed his love, or if he was just good at forgetting and forgiving things.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After school, I went with Sumi-sempai and the others to the auditorium to help with the High School's play coming up. We went on the stage and set up the first scene's setting with some younger kids, which I'm assuming were the actors and other high school helpers. We did a lot of work, setting up and building the props.

Sumi-sempai and some other kids (whose names I fail to recall) where putting up the lighting fixtures and the prop that hung like clouds and the sun. I was below on the stage, painting a part of the wall of the castle. The play was the famous Shakespeare novel, _Romeo and Juliet_. A classic tale of forbidden love between two people from opposite ends, that I'm sure everyone knows about. I heard a whistle in the nonexistent audience and looked out into the seats. Amongst the sea of red velvet was a familiar pale-blond man which I recognized and Usagi-san.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at him. He smirked, getting up and walking towards the stage.

"It was already getting late and I didn't want you to walk home in the dark."

"Huh?" I looked at my watch. It was already about 7:30, already getting rather dark, like he said.

"Oh, didn't realize it was that late." I said, "Just let me fix up the last of this wall. I put the last of the grey detail to the last cardboard stone. Then I looked up at Sumi-sempai.

"Done!" I yelled up to him. He and another boy where pulling the, obviously very heavy light up onto the balcony that they used for the rest of the lights. That was the only light that needed to be repaired, since it was the only one that needed repairs.

"Good, Misaki!" he struggled, "Come give us a hand, would ja'?"

"Sure." I begun to walk over to the ladder that lead up to that place, but before I could react I heard a snap of the cable and instantly knew what that meant. Oh crap. In the quick events that occurred, I looked up at the falling light. People were yelling and a few girls screamed. Funny, the only thing I heard during that was when Usagi-san yelled out, "Misaki!!"

I was pushed out of the way of the falling light and skidded on the wooden floors with a squeaking sound. I quickly looked back at the light, my heart beating irregularly from the adrenaline. Usagi-san was alright, thank god. He must of fell backwards before the light could get him because he was flat on his butt, staring at the light. He removed his gaze from the light, to Sumi-sempai, and then me then got up and ran over to me.

"Misaki, are you okay?" That's the question everybody was asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I looked at Usagi who was now knelt down beside me. I didn't realize that I was a bit scared right then. I slowly got up, Usagi supporting me. Everybody dropped what they were doing and ran over too.

"Are you okay, Misaki?!" They yelled, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry it was just an accident." I said in Sumi-sempai's and the other boy's defense. Before anyone else could comment further, Usagi-san lashed out from the crowd of students and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stage's stairs and towards the door.

"Eh?! Usagi-san!" I looked back at the others, "Uh, bye!" I waved. They stated confused and surprised. Usagi dragged me out the doors and to his red car that always attracted attention.

He opened the passenger door and I got in. He entered the driver's seat and started the fancy car. He drove off wordlessly and stared at the road, a little more intensely than needed. I tried to think on how heavy that stupid light was, knowing that it snapped _a metal cable_. But then I just gave up, thinking on how it made me nervous because either I or Usagi-san could've been crushed under it. Then I realized something that should have been very obvious to me. Usagi-san risked his life to save me. In the moment of despair he came and saved me. I looked up from the floor, which I unconsciously stared at. We arrived at the apartment and he got out, so did I. We entered through the lobby and into the elevator, which rode up mostly silent save for the poor music. The thoughts kept stirring in my head. _He saved me…_

_I looked at him. He was staring at the doors, as if that would make them go any faster, but as soon as he felt my eyes on him he turned to me and said, "What is it?" _

_I inhaled deeply, not believing what I was about to do. I turned myself to Usagi and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace and said:_

"_Thank you for saving me, Usagi-san."_

_*People in Japan still use green lights; they just say 'go on blue'. :3_


	3. Promise

_A/N: Ummm…. I made a little mistake that might've confused the sh!t out of you guys._

"_Amongst the sea of red velvet was a familiar pale-blond man which I recognized __**and **__Usagi-san."_

"_and" is supposed to be "as". And this chapter is so late because of school. So blame them. BUT OH, THY SHALL THANK THEE HEAVENS FOR THE DEMONIC EDUCATION PRISON IS OVER!!!! Thank you. That is all. DISMISSED._

_Chapter 3_

D-did I just do that? Unexpected of me, even to myself. I wonder how he thought of it all? But my curiosity wasn't at its peak, so I didn't bother to look, in feat of making eye contact. Instead, I just let go and lowered my head into my scarf and looked down and away from Usagi-san. I SWEAR I WAS BLUSHING!! If he saw that… I could only image what that could have provoked… ugh, not now. We'd all know it would lead into sex, so let's just leave it as that.

"What was that for, Misaki? Are you feeling well?" Usagi-san asked me.

"I-I'm feeling fine!" I stuttered, making a bigger idiot of myself; he smirked. "W-what?"

"I have to say Misaki, that was rather enjoyable, you never do anything like that."

"W-well… don't get used to it mister…"

Finally, that heavenly 'ding' of the elevator opened up and I hurriedly followed Usagi-san to the apartment, when…. 'ding!' another one sounded off, but this time in my head. What a genius I am! Leaving my cell phone on the stage back in the school.

"Ah! Usagi-san, I left my cell phone at the school!" As he looked back, I already headed for the elevator. "I'll go get it, and I'll be right back!"

"Can't you get it tomorrow?" he argued.

"The school's not that far away, and plus I'm expecting a call from Nii-san, so I'll be right back." I hit the button for the lobby floor.

"Misaki… it's already so dark, I don't want you going out now."

"You worry too much, Usagi-san."

"I have the right too with the way you go about life."

"Ugh, I'll be back." The elevator doors where starting to close.

"Misaki…!" he growled.

"See-yeah!" I waved.

The doors closed and I felt it lower. In a minute or two I reached the lobby. He probably would have driven me, but I want to enjoy some silence. Besides, if I stayed, he might be 'in need of nourishment'. But if he didn't remember that Aikawa-san was coming over at 8 o'clock for editing, she probably would've walked in on it… (which I don't know if that's a bad thing for her….)

I walked down the side walk and crossed the many streets. Eventually, I reached my destination of the school. People where finally leaving from the auditorium doors. The dumpster was filled with the light that almost killed me. I ran through the doors that were just about to close, luckily I made it or else I'd be locked out because no one else was there.

It made me uneasy how dark it was in there, save for the eerie red glow of the exit sign. I tried my best to see through the darkness.

"Eh… Where is that stupid thing?" Just then, as if on queue, it began to ring. It must be from Nii-san, I thought. So I followed the sound and felt around a bit until I finally felt it. Unfortunately, I didn't make it. It stopped ringing a little before I go to it. I fixed my scarf and followed the light from the exit and walked outside (after bumping into a various amount of seating).

"Ah, jeez. Finally." I said aloud. I looked at the screen for the time, but it said '1 Missed Call'. I already knew of two suspects, Nii-san or Usagi-san. I hit the left upper button to check. The number was restricted, so obviously Usagi-san was the caller.

"I suppose I should call back." another on-queue moment happened and the phone ran again, so I picked it up of course.

"Hello?"

"_So you got your phone back, eh?_" That defiantly wasn't either of the suspects.

"Um.. Yeah… excuse me, but who is this?"

"_No one you need to know about right now, little Misaki."_

"Wait, what? How do you know my name and number, and who are you?"

"_Shall I introduce myself to you then, lovely?"_

"Eh?!" Alright this was waaaaaay too freaky. I mean- really creepy.

"_Come back inside, I want to talk to you."_

"But why didn't you just talk t-" a beep went of on my phone; I had someone else calling.

"_You can answer it. Just come inside, I'll get something for you to drink." _

"No thank you!!" I obediently hung up on him and answered the other call. Who'd this guy think he was, telling me that I have permission to answer my own phone?

"H-hello?" I accidentally stuttered.

"_You found your phone." _it was Usagi-san.

"Y-yeah. I'm on my way home, I'm still in the school grounds."

"_Misaki? Are you alright? You sound troubled."_

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?! Ehehe… I-I'll be home soon. Promise."

"_I'm already in the car. I'm coming to pick you up, wait outside the gates."_

"Eh?! Fine." I replied, unwillingly. I couldn't tell him about that creep, I didn't know anything about him other than he knows my name and number, and he has access to the school.

"Bye then."

"_Bye."_ And then he and I hung up. But almost directly after, by phone beeped, meaning I got a text.

'_1/12/10 8:23 PM_

_From Unknown Sender:_

_You will be mine forever, Misaki Takahashi.'_

Now more than anything, I wanted Usagi-san to get there as fast as possible. I was shocked, and I knew it was from him. There was no doubt in my mind. I ran to the gate, hopeful that Usagi-san was just around the corner. But even his car isn't that fast. I stood there frantically looking down the road.

There was a strange feeling in the wind that passed by, too weird to explain, but right now I was scared. The trees rustled along with the bushes. The dead leaves blew around. It looked like it was about to snow.

There I was. Standing with my knees shaking waiting for my ride, praying that some deranged killer with a passion for me doesn't decide to take my life tonight. But maybe I was wrong, because then the rustling grew louder, even though the wind had long stopped. He-that man, the mysterious caller jumped out from the bushes and lunged at me. I gasped and dodged the knife he had wielded. This guy seriously wanted to hurt me!! I tripped as I tried to run for the gates, my cell phone fell out of my hands. I looked back to see where it went, but that man was getting closer to me. I picked myself up and ran for the gates, but he was unfortunately faster than me. He grabbed me in a half-nelson and put a damp cloth over my mouth. It was weird smelling and it was some kind of drug, maybe chloroform, because then my vision darkened, and I slowly slipped out of consciousness to the sound of that man's sick and satisfied snickering.


	4. Missing

_A/N: To avoid confusion, I'm gunna tell you this switched to Usagi-san's PoV and it might switch to Misaki now and again. IDK. Sooooo…. Yeah. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, they make me want to write more :DDDD_

I pulled up to the school in my red sports car like I do so often. I put it in park and waited for Misaki, I looked over to the area were he usually waits. He wasn't there. This was really worrying me, he sounded scared on the phone. Maybe because it was dark? But then why would he rush off to get his phone…?

It had already been about 5 minutes. Aikawa was back at my apartment reading over my manuscript. She was probably ready to scold me on my due date. Oh, well. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one. Misaki. It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang again, but he didn't pick up. His 'leave a message' recording sounded. He did get his phone back, so why didn't he answer? This was really making me nervous.

I got out of the car and stepped onto the sidewalk right in front of the gate. I called him again. I looked around the school yard, when I thought I heard music. I did, it was coming from the ground. I looked down to see a buzzing, ringing, red phone that I recognized as Misaki's. I walked over to pick it up. It was Misaki's no doubt. His phone was here… but where the hell was he? Maybe he was still inside, but for what reason would he go back in, if he already got his phone?!

"Misaki." I tried calling out to him.

"Misaki…!" I listened. Nothing.

"Misaki!!" he wasn't answering!

I whipped out my cell phone again and put Misaki's in my pocket. I dialed Aikawa to tell her what's going on.

"Sensei?!! Did you get Misaki yet?! Hurry up!!!" she yelled. Funny. Most people answer 'hello'.

"No. Misaki's missing. I'm going to the police to form a search party."

"Eh?! Missing? Wait, don't go to the police yet!! Maybe he started walking back already before you came, look along the path he usually takes before you make any rash actions."

"Ugh…." I got in my car and slowly drove along the route Misaki takes. I didn't see him anywhere.

"He's not here." I said.

"Oh, where did he go??" she sounded concerned.

"That's what I'd like to know." I hung up and put my phone in the cup holder. I sped up and went back to my apartment, maybe he's in the lobby or went to the store. I swear, if something happened…

I parked my car in the parking garage and ran to the apartment complex. I frantically searched through the lobby, but Misaki's presence was absent. So I went up to our floor. He wasn't outside the door. I went inside, Aikawa was still there.

"Sensei…!" she said. I looked around.

"Misaki didn't come back?"

"No, bu--" I ran out the door. "Sensei!"

I had no time to listen to suggestions. I would try the store he usually goes to. I sped back to my car, and went straight to the store. After parking the car, I got out and walked in. I looked around, but I didn't see him. I went up to the cashier.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"Have you seen a college student, about this high, brown, medium length hair with a black and white striped scarf and brown jacket?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. Is there someone lost, would you like to use our phone?"

Disappointed, I ran out and flung myself in the car. I needed to find him, soon. Without any other ideas, I decided to wait on the police. Maybe it was that bastard Haruhiko again. It had to be, because if it wasn't then who? I drove for about 15 minutes up to the estate. I parked it and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door, and impatiently waited. Tanaka answered.

"Hello… Akihiko-sama?! What a surprise." he said.

"I can't find Misaki anywhere. Did Haruhiko take him again?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but Misaki hasn't come here since the last time he did."

"Misaki's missing?" Haruhiko said as he walked down the stairs.

"If you have him, tell me!!" I yelled.

"…No. I don't. But I'm willing to help."

"I don't need your help." I walked back out and to the car. I sat and locked the doors. Sighing, I slouched back in the seat.

'Misaki, where are you?' I thought. My cell phone beeped. A text? Maybe, somehow it was Misaki, borrowing a friends cell phone… I opened the message.

'_1/12/10 9:24_

_From Unknown Sender:_

_Misaki misses you, Usami-sama. Your probably wondering where he is right now. But don't worry. I'll take good care of him. He's better off with me anyway.'_


	5. The Crooked Man

_A/N: WAAAAH~~! I could have made this a bit sooner if I wasn't watching Junjou. You see, I made a bowl of pudding to motivate me to write more, but I was watching Junjou, and… and… *sniffle* I ATE IT WHILE WATCHING ROMANTICA INSTEAD OF WRITING!!! T~T_

* * *

'_1/12/10 9:24_

_From Unknown Sender:_

_Misaki misses you, Usami-sama. Your probably wondering where he is right now. But don't worry. I'll take good care of him. He's better off with me anyway.'_

I re-read it. What the hell?!! Now I know Misaki was kidnapped by someone. That was the only way to explain this. But I was over the edge right now. I really needed to find him. What if this guys a killer? What will he do to Misaki, if he hasn't tried anything yet?? By the sound of it, he wants Misaki. And like hell he'd be better off with this lunatic. No one could love him as much as I do. But that's not the issue right now. I needed to make a phone call, to a hacker. I needed this location to be traced.

* * *

"Nghnnn…." My head… what happened? Where was I again? I slowly fluttered my eyes open and tried to wipe the dried drool off my mouth. But, a little problem with that.

"Huh?!"

I was chained?! Not rope or anything, but chains? And where was I? I looked around the small, dark room. A couple candles were lit, and the room had a cinnamon smell to it. There weren't any windows, the first bad sign, and apparently I was lying face-up, chained to a less than comfortable bed with one pillow that felt more like a brick than a pillow. I could feel the springs of the mattress stab at my back and I tried to move around, but it was no good. My right foot was chained to the right side of the bed, and my left on the left side. My hands were tied together and then chained to the center of the bed frame.

"Umm…"

Wait. What happened to make me get here. I closed my eyes in concentration. Let's see… I helped out at the play set-up... Usagi-san saved my life… I forgot my cell phone and…. Oh! That crazy guy!! He must of kidnapped me!! This is bad, bad, bad!! Oh god, I need to get back to Usagi-san… I wonder if he noticed that I'm missing?

I heard foot steps, coming down the hall. My heart skipped a beat. That man! Oh, god. What could he possibly want from me? The door handle was being turned, and then the door opened. I shut my eyes, and tried to pass off as passed out, but I think my heart was beating to fast.

"I know your up, you can't hide it Mi-sa-ki." He sang. I continued to close my eyes.

"You know, if you keep pretending to sleep, I'm going to half to punish you for not letting me see your beautiful eyes." he said, lowly, softly.

"Eh?" I opened my eyes. Punishment?!

"There you go. Now isn't it best if you just listen to the man in charge?"

I looked at him, and his face was glowing in the candle light. That is, the part of his face I could see. From his nose up, he was wearing a mask. The mask was golden around the eyes, but around the gold were blue butterfly wings with a hot pink outline and lime green designs. The eyes had see-through black cloth covering them, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing a red plaid jacket with a gray collar shirt and red and black checkered tie with skinny jeans, and he look relatively young, maybe 4 to 5 years older than me. His hair was medium length, about to his shoulders, and it was black and shiny.

"T-the man in charge?" I repeated.

"Yes, Misaki. You know, I know much about you. I've, in a way, researched you. You've quite a sad past, but you've grown to be so cute."

"W-what?!" this guy was insane! "Um, why did you kidnap me? Can I go?" I asked, just for the chance.

"Mmm… I don't think so Misaki. Your not getting away that simply." he taunted. He sat on the bed and kicked the door shut and then proceeded to lean over me, looking me straight in the face through that mask of his.

"Their going to wonder who did this to you, so you should call me by my professional alias, The Crooked Man." He said, holding my chin.

"H-hey, what are you--!!!" his lips crashed into mine with lust and grate force. I struggled against both his restricting hands and the binding ropes and chains.

"Nggn!! S-stop it! No!" I cried out. He moved on from my mouth, then under my shirt.

"Why not? You let Usami." he snickered.

"H-how do you-- nghnn!" he went up my shirt and pinched my nipple.

"Stop!! Only… o-only Usagi-san can…" I huffed.

"Usami-san can only do what, little Misaki?" he teased.

"Nghn. Stop it!" I fought back, but I was limited at what I could do.

"You can't resist me, so why don't you just give in? Let me take you, Misaki." he said smoothly.

"Like hell! Ugh!!" he slapped me across the face, and my cheek stung.

"Don't think I'll be gentle just because your frail. You are mine now." he unbuttoned my shirt and started kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Stop!! Please…!" I practically begged now. He begun to remove his tie and gracefully let it slide to the floor.

"It's worthless. Akihiko isn't coming for you, you know." he said while unbuttoning my pants.

"Yes he is! He… is…!" I cried, he slapped me again.

"Misaki… you're foolish…"


	6. The Hacker

_A/N: T~T I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting. Oh and, by the way. I did some researched for killers names for this chapter, and a killer's name was Killy Mckill-kill and less we forget, Push You off a Building Guy. XDD And for the record, I love that I created Matt, he's so fun when he gets mad._

* * *

"A text, you say? I haven't spoke to you since we were kids, and all you want is my services, no 'hello, how are you's?'" he said on the other line

"This is serious, Mathew." I said. I had no time for his shenanigans.

"Alright, calm down, Aki-ki." he taunted. Mathew knew I hated that.

"Mathew…" I growled.

"What did I tell you Aki-ki? Call me Matt."

"And I told you to stop calling me by my childhood nickname. Now I'm serious; someone extremely special to me has been taken, and I need you to trace the text he sent me." I explained.

"Eh? A kidnapper? Seriously?! That's so cool! I want to be kidnapped!"

"Matt!!"

"Right, right. Alright, it's a text? Not a call? Ugh, this is going to be a big pain, you know. You better pay me good for this!" he said.

"We'll discuss this face-to-face. Give me your address."

"Okay, fine. I live in an old little house just outside of Southern Tokyo and it looks abandoned, but really, it's very high-tech. It's three blocks away from a coffee place. I'll be disguised as a hobo outside with a shopping cart leaning against the house." Matt said.

"Right, I'll be there." I hung up the phone.

He was right, we haven't spoken since we were small. We met each other because his father was friends with mine back in England. Matt was a professional hacker and a felon, in a way. He's hacked into the government systems a lot and he tends to make trouble by hacking. But what he does, he does best. Matt is the ultimate hacker and he just could help me get Misaki back, so really. He's the only one I can rely on right now.

* * *

"You're so beautiful… no wonder Usami-sama can't resist you, your like a magnet to me…" The Crooked Man said as he thrusted deeper within me.

"Ah..!! Stop it!!! Let me go!" I pleaded.

"The only flaw I think… is that you don't tend to stay quiet." he said, getting faster and faster. "But, I can fix that. After all, I wouldn't be a very good killer if I didn't have some toys to play with, would I?" he reached towards the end table with the candles, purposely to thrust even deeper. It felt terrible; I couldn't take this, it's been 10 or 20 minutes since he started. He took a worn out white, dirty cloth from the draw and then preceded to put the putrid cloth in and over my mouth, tying it far too tightly in the back. My position had changed since I first woke up. He flipped me over so that I was face down and stripped me buck naked. That rapist had his shirt unbuttoned and his pants unbuttoned, but that was about it, other than the removed tie.

"Nhgnn!!" I tried to yell for help, there had to be some one!

"That's right, try to resist me," he nipped at my ear, "Just like all the others… oh, but please don't take offense, you're far more special than those other boys." he whispered.

* * *

"You look stupid." I commented on Matt's tattered clothes and bandana around his face, trying to mask his identity.

"Well, you try hiding from the cops." he said, taking off his 'clever' disguise. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Payment in liquor, here." I tossed him a bottle of beer and placed the 3 other 6-packs on his table. He took it and opened in of the corner of his desk and immediately started chugging in down and started fiddling around with his computer at the same time, preparing it for hard work.

"AH!" he breathed, "You don't know how annoying it is when you can't buy beer because of your ID."

"It's your own fault, you know. You shouldn't meddle around with government systems."

"What are you going to do, I got curious. Now about the kidnapper." he plopped a manila folder down on the table in front of me and took my cell phone, then hooked it up to some kind of device. "During your trip over here, I concocted a list of suspects based on the information you gave me."

I picked up the folder and took out the first couple of papers. The first was a profile on Misaki.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, showing him the paper. He turned in his chair.

"Oh, the school servers. Don't worry, their systems are extremely hard to access, so I should be the only one who could have gotten through." he explained.

Although in personality, he was stupid and too cheerful, but when it came to his business (or maybe the sake of his alcohol) he was incredibly brilliant. I took out the next paper. It was a profile on the infamous 'Goro Kyoseki' and another one on the guy on the news this morning, 'Daisuke Hachiro'.

"I only was able to find three suspects, but I think the last one in there is the guy were looking for, based on Misaki's personality and looks." he typed rapidly, never once looking away from his screen. I looked at the last guys profile. There wasn't much information on him other than a police sketch of how they think he looks; a guy in a mask, and how he kills and the name he goes by. The Crooked Man… as in the crooked man from the Mother Goose stories?

"Hey, Aki-ki! Your name means bright prince! How 'bout that? Ha-ha!"

"Don't get drunk on me, I need you sober." I said while looking at the receding packs of beer.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'll stop here… for now. But an-y-way~… The Crooked Man is said to be some guy who escaped from a hospital due to mental conditions. He's also know for messing with the victim's loved ones, so be prepared. The police files say he targets young boys, much like that Misaki of yours, and takes a story from Mother Goose and creates it into some messed up murder, after he fulfills his reputation as a gay rapist."

"A rapist?!" I exclaimed. Misaki was in deep trouble, why was he wasting time?!

"Alright, this is waaay more difficult than I thought. This might take more than one night, Akihiko."

"We don't have that much time! Isn't there a way that you can hurry u--"

_ring, ring, ring_

"Eh?" I looked down at my phone. Was that the killer again?!

"Restricted number, I'm tapping into it now, hurry pick it up while I trace it, I can get it in an instant now!" he exclaimed, getting on head phones and jumping straight into work like the expert he is. I ran for my phone and picked it up.

"H-hello??"

"…_U-…usagi….san…"_

My heart skipped a beat. My stomach churned and I felt and my heart sank. That pitiful, broken whimper was the voice of my wonder, fragile Misaki.

"Misaki!! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" the questions came flying out.

"_Usagi-san… I-… I'm so… sorry…ugh!!" _the sound of shifting came from the phone. "_Hey, Usami-sama. This is The Crooked Man, the expert killer that's all over today's news. Sorry, but I just couldn't resist giving you a taste at what your missing. Misaki really has the most heart breaking cries, doesn't he?"_

I couldn't speak. My heart was going to rip into two. Why Misaki? Why him?!

"_Aw, did I hurt you, Master Usami? Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for a while, nice talking to you!"_

"No, wait!!" but it was too late, he'd hung up already. I plopped onto the couch and put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. That heart wrenching cry was ringing in my ears; stuck in my head. The only sound that I could hear was the furious typing of Matt. But then he suddenly burst out:

"UGHH!!!! Who the hell does that loser think he is?!! That mother f**king retarded a**hole!!! Why does he think he can do that and get away with it that son ova b*itch!!! Akihiko, don't you dare let that get to you, because you know what?! I know people!! That stupid criminal isn't getting away from us! Cause you know what, mister Crooked Man?! I GOT YOUR LOCATION, YOU STUPID IGNORANT F**K!!!" he was really pumped; he was either so amazingly drunk, or just _really _hated this guy.

"Matt?" he got up and went into the other room. About thirty seconds later, he came out in a black jacket, jeans, and a Metal Gear Solid shirt with his green tinted sun glasses.

"Usami, we're taking your car! Let me drive!" He took out his cell phone, dialed a number, then unplugged and tossed mine to me. "Aw, damn. You don't know how lucky you are to know me, Aki-ki. And for all I'm doing you better deal with me calling you that." he said walking out the door, after taking my keys. I followed behind him.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. Who ever it was picked up, and Matt put it on speaker so I could hear.

"_Matt! What is up, holmes?!"_

"No time, Kenta. Aki-ki is in trouble here, well, his friend is. Misaki Takahashi. 19 years old, college student. Male. Brown hair and eyes."

"_I see. Ya' need a little back up powa do ya'?"_

"Get everyone you can. You know the Crooked Man? The escaped retard?"

"_Yea_."

"Well, he's the guy," he started the car and drove down the lane. "And he's had Misaki since last night."

"_A-ight. I got 'bout five guys down here willin' to help. You said it was Akihiko's buddy?"_

"Believe it or not."

"_Alright. Knowin' you, ya' already got the local on this guy. So we'll all be waitin' in the van for ya'. Should we bring weapons?"_

"Bring a gun for each guy, back-up ammo and bullet proof vests. We don't yet know what kind of fire power this psycho has yet. So, seven vests, Ten guns. Bring the extra three for back up. Some smoke and flash granades too, for our grand entrance-slash-finale."

"_You got it boss."_ He hung up.

"Well, Aki-ki. What'd I say? I know people. I f**king know people. And you better was _a-lot _of booze ready for these guys." he emphasized 'a lot'.

"Who were they exactly?" I asked.

"Heh, my own personal mafia, I'd say."


	7. Humpty Dumpty

_A/N: GOMEN NA SAI!!! ITS SOOOOO SHORT!!!!!!_

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff!"

My own breathing echoed out in the dark hallways. Yet again, I could only see through the darkness by candle light hanging from the walls. The hall seemed everlastingly long, and no matter how far I ran it didn't seem to get any shorter in length. I looked behind me, he was standing at the door, smiling so very disturbingly, humming the tune to London Bridge.

"_London Bridge is falling down…" _he sang and walked towards me. I sprinted faster than I had in my entire life.

"_Falling down…"_

I finally reached the end of it, only to be stuck in a two way route. I looked back as I heard his singing and foot steps grow louder.

"_Falling down…"_

Finally, good luck! I found a door and headed straight for it. When I slammed it open, a blinding light struck my eyes. It must be an exit if there's sunlight!

"_London Bridge is falling down…"_

I ran out to see that, it wasn't exactly the type of exit I would have wanted. I was on the roof, and for miles out there was just golden, dead grass. I was on the top of a brick building, about three stories high and it was in some kind of abandoned area. The windows were all boarded with planks and everything. But this wasn't the time. I saw a bunch of crates and ran over to one. I slipped under it, thank god it was empty.

"_My Fair, Misaki."_

I wanted to cry. This was too much, I was so scared; so very scared. My body was shivering, my heart was jumping rapidly and my breathing picked up as he stepped closer to were I was hiding. It was no use. He was going to get me, I was going to die. But… I can't die! Who's going to take care of that big oaf Usagi-san? He'd wind up on the side of the street without me! But… I guess… he'll have to make off without me, because there is no way I'm getting out of this.

"Misaki, tell me. Do you know the storey of Humpty Dumpty by Mother Goose? I'm sure you do~" he began to sing again. "_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, threescore men and threescore more, couldn't get Humpty-Dumpty back together again."_

_I was on the verge of puking. This was far too eerie. He was using nursery rhymes for killing schemes?!_

"_Misaki, answer me." he leaned over the box and looked down at me through the planks of the crate. "You already know that I know you're in there. So there's really no use in staying quiet."_

_I closed my eyes and hid my head in my knees and covered my ears. I couldn't take this! Where was Usagi-san, if he was even coming for me? _

"_If you don't… I'll just have to take you for another round of punishment. Don't worry I don't mind. That bedroom we were in before isn't nearly as fun as the torture chamber in the basement. And I have many muscle-heads to guard the entrance, too. So we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us. And who knows, maybe they'll join in and we'll all have a wonderful time. How about that, neh? Little Misaki?" he said, picking up the crate, reveling me with my head in my knees._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Misaki it isn't polite to cover your ears like that to your host when he's trying to speak with you. I really don't want to have to eliminate you right know, but the way your acting, I don't think normal punishment's going to be enough." he grabbed my hair, and pulled me up forcibly to look at him in the eyes. To my surprise, I began to cry. _

"_Now, now. With a face like that, I won't give you up quite yet. I can wait for your Humpty-Dumpty performance later. I have the whole thing already planned. We'll do it tonight, so don't worry!" he laughed. What the hell was he talking about?! Humpty-Dumpty? Was he going to throw me off a building._

'_Ah!' I thought, and my eyes widened with realization. This was that killer on the new, The Crooked Man, of course…. He killed by nursery rhymes. So… was I really going to be… like that? Can no one put me together again?_


	8. Children of Mother Goose

_A/N: :D_

* * *

"And don't forget to adjust the vest _before_ we get there so there's no delays. And don't forget this isn't the high-class shit that the cops have, but it's still pretty sturdy. It'll hold against something like, a 38 Special, but if they have guns like a 44 magnum or 9 millimeter, then your done for. But those are some high-power guns, so I doubt a psycho would have them. Hey, are you even listening to me, Aki-ki??" Matt asked.

I was staring out the window, unaware of anything he was saying about his gun talk, my chin resting in the palm of my hand. The only thing I was able to think of was Misaki and that frail little voice he called my name out in.

"Eh?" I said, only hearing his question.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I think you a _little _too inexperienced to do this kind of work, so why don't you just stay at base and let us take care of things with that boy of yours-"

"No! I'm going to help in the rescue; Misaki doesn't know you! What if you scare him even more?!"

"Akihiko, you're not being very reasonable…" I stayed silent, looking at him with determined eyes. "Ah," he sighed, "I see… well, you can beat up the guy all you want, even shoot em' if you want on one condition…." he paused; I waited "You'll actually listen to what I say!! It's not like I'm telling you the basics of the construction of London Bridge, this is crap that will help you survive and let you come with us!"

"Alright, I'll listen up. You were talking something about the vests before right?"

"Hey, what d' ya know! You were listening a bit!" he teased.

"Just get on with it." I commanded.

"Yes sir." he sighed again, "Like I said before, I got five guys out of eight that are available and willing. All five of em' are from America so they're going to be way out there; they haven't had action in a while, and they love gun fights. The hostage is out situation and they'll take care of whatever that retard has to throw at us." he threw me another folder, "These are the guys. The order of their pictures are Jim, Mike, Steve, Tony, and Ricky. Tony and Ricky are brothers. Their all good friends with each other, so they'll be messing around a lot. Don't expect them to be supportive or have pity because of the kidnapping, their in it for the beer and shooting. The kid's like the extras. Anyway, Jim and mike will cover us on the front as we walk in with the other three in the back, we'll be in the middle of them." he looked at the sky through the windshield. "Oh, crap. It's getting dark, I should've told those knuckle head to get flash lights…" he mumbled pulling into a long dirt road. The car rumbled and bounced along the many scattered potholes and varies rocks that lie amongst the ground. I hung on for dear life onto my seat.

"Forget everything you know about fancy living, Aki-ki! These guys are animals who've never worn formal wear in their life!" he shouted over the noise. Oh, joy. Matt was drunk.

* * *

"Alright, Misaki. Are you ready? I'm going to introduce you to the rest of Mother Goose's children. I'm one of them, the big brother. Ladies first, so I'll introduce you to my sisters. He pushed me into another room. My hands were useless, seeming as he tied them with rope. The room was dimly lit and there were some people in it. There was one wooden table with seven people around it. Two were girls, and three of them where huge, muscular guys; the other two where also boys, but scrawnier. It might have been the lighting, but those two looked pretty scared themselves, and they looked about my age, maybe they were kidnapped too? The Crooked man walked over to the two girls and threw his arms around them with his twisted grin.

"This is Dame Trot and Mother Hubbard." he pointed. Dame Trot and Mother Hubbard… so all of them were named after nursery rhymes?! Dame Trot looked unsure and Mother Hubbard just smiled creepily and waved.

He walked over to the three big guys. "And this is Blind Mouse, Black Sheep, and Doctor Foster." he patted each one's head as he said their names.

He then skipped over to the jumpy boys on the other side of the table. As I got a better look, I noticed that they had their hands tied to the table. So they where kidnapped too! "And our latest family members, Georgie Porgie and Jack Jelf." he patted their shoulders and they squeaked. "They're still jumpy from all the changes in their life I'm sure, but don't worry, Mother Goose loves them all the same. But Misaki, in order to be accepted by our dear mother, you need to pass your test. Like I said, I have it all planned out already. I've been watching you for a while, so I know your personality. You're very clumsy, but even though you didn't pass your first test, since that guy got in the way that doesn't mean that there isn't one." What? First test, since when? Wait… was he the one… who snapped the cable on the light in the high school?!

"Um… Crooked Man… shouldn't we just let him be a child of mother without the test? He endured punishment…"

"Oh, Dame Trot~" he sang "Dame Trot and her cat, Led a peaceable life, When they were not troubled With other folks' strife. When Dame had her dinner Kitty would wait, And was sure to receive A nice piece from her plate." he finished. "Always one to like patience. Always one who takes pity upon small creatures. Where is that jumpy cat of yours? Little Miss Muffet~?" He called out for the cat.

"Crooked Man…" she whispered.

"Uh-huh, wondrous Dame Trot. I already freed Georgie Porgie from his test, so I can't let another one go without the proper qualifications. Besides, his test is easy~!" he chanted "Easy, easy, easy!"

I stood there in the doorway, trembling to no end. My god, this guy was really mental. Was I going to fall victim to him?

"Alright Humpty-Dumpty-to-be!" He walked over to me I gasped as he threw me into his hug, "I'm going to get your performance/test ready! Meanwhile, you can go in the other room with Georgie Porgie and Jack Jelf, they can tell you what being a new child of Mother Goose is like~!" he said running over to the door, pushing me along, opening it, then shoved me in. Black Sheep and Doctor Foster walked over to the other kidnapped boys and untied them, and did the same. They shut the heavy door behind us and the click of a lock set off.

This room was even more poorly lit; only by candle light. The only sounds to be heard was footsteps from behind the door, and our panting along with our trembling.

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…~_" he sung from behind the door, it was muffled.

"_Humpty Dumpty had a _great_ fall…_"

* * *


	9. The Victims

_A/N: :DD_

* * *

"All right, Aki-ki," Matt opened the door, "These are the members of your rescue team!" he presented five men in the cabin that the dirt road lead to.

"Hey, Matt! Akihiko!" the foreigners walked towards us with big grins on their faces. They weren't huge, per say, but they were a little above average. Good men to go and get my Misaki, but they looked a little rough on personality.

"Alright, your going to have to memorize their faces so that you don't shoot them on the field of battle." Matt said, taking the top off of a crate. Inside the crate was an abundance of guns, ammo, and vests, all neatly packed and ready to be used.

"Akihiko, we've heard a lot 'bout you!" one of them said.

"Don't worry, we'll get that kid back for you, no problem." another said

"Just make sure you get the booze afterwards!"

"Heh, yeah!"

"Alright, guys. Stop messing around and gear up. We're heading out as soon as we're ready, so hurry up!" Matt said, tossing the vests on the couch and inspecting the guns.

"Yeah, we know, we know." they groaned. These people were like children, how was I supposed to trust them to help me? They each got on one of the black vests and they suddenly looked like different people. They looked professional, and prepared.

"Yo, Aki-ki? You going to come, or did you change your mind?" Matt asked holding out a vest for me, everyone else already had theirs on. I silently took mine, giving him my answer. I couldn't just not go, that'd be like abandoning Misaki; a thing I could never do. I needed to get Misaki back, no matter what. He needed to be safe, I couldn't go on without him… Dear God, please let Misaki be alright…

* * *

"So you guys were kidnapped too?" I asked. One just nodded, the other spoke.

"Yeah… I was the second on to be taken… he was the third… and you're the fourth…?"

"Mhmm…" I nodded "So where's the first one?" I asked. They both looked struck, as if I said something wrong. The silent one trembled again.

"He… he was killed…horribly… h-horribly murdered…" he shook.

"…k--killed…?!" I whispered. So this guy does double as a killer! Oh, god… this can't be happening… It grew silent for a while.

"I was taken about two months ago… My real name is Ichiro… but that insane guy thinks that we're all part of Mother Goose's stories… so he gives us a test, to see if we're worthy… my test was excused because Dame Trot… she's the only sane one here!" he cried. Not knowing what to do, I put my newly freed hand on his back as he cried into his knees.

"Hey, at least you're not alone in this, it could be worse…" I tried being optimistic.

"I don't know how it could get any worse… but at least… Dame Trot is kind… I don't know how The Crooked Man could be her brother…"

"Dame Trot… is the Crooked Man's literal sister?"

"Mhmm…" he mumbled, "And that other woman… she's the killer… she killed Norio…!" he broke down again. So… the Crooked Man didn't kill…?

"It was her?"

"She's insane!! Worse than the Crooked Man!!" he cried. I heard foot steps behind the door. I was in the middle of the two others and I was hugging both of them, Ichiro at my right, the silent one at my left. They trembled uncontrollably, whatever they saw in the time they've been gone must have been horrible, was I going to be like this? But for them, right now I had to be strong…

The heavy metal door creaked open, a brighter light filled the room, the boys cried into my shoulder. I looked up at who ever it was. It was Mother Hubbard.

"Hey you newbies~!" she said in a seductive tone. "The Crooked Man is almost ready Humpty, we've decided to film it for future members to show them how a test is like. But that's not really important right now. I'm bored, so I decided I come and hang out with you guys." she crouched down. "So let's talk!" she grinned. We stayed silent, save for the small little whimpers from the two at my sides. I just looked at her, and she looked back.

"Come on… talk about something~ I'm bored~" she whined. It stayed silent.

"W-why don't you let us go!" I determinedly shouted. "You have no reason for us, we're not part of any story so--ugh!" she punched me in the face with brutal strength, and I flew backwards, releasing my grip on the other victims. I crashed into the wall, my head exploded with pain within the cramped room.

"Don't say that!" she growled, "I'll kill you, too! You're just like the last one!" she walked over to me past the trembling boys, and put her high-heeled foot on my stomach.

"The last one though he could stand up to me, though he could just say that where not the children of Mother Goose! We are!! No one will ruin my Crooked Man's dreams! His reality! He saved us! We'd do anything for him!!" she yelled. "The only reason you're still living right now is because the Crooked Man likes you particularly. He really wants you to become Humpty Dumpty, so be grateful you still have your life!" she said putting more weight on her step.

"Ah!" I couldn't breath, and my ribs felt like they were going to crack. This woman was beastly strong.

"Mother Hubbard, is Humpty Dumpty being rude to you?" The Crooked Man was leaning on the doorway, Mother Hubbard stepped off of me and skipped over to him.

"He was insulting our dear mother, Crooked Man~!" she whined again, I coughed., trying to regain my breath.

"Oh, that won't do. He'll learn, I suppose. How kind our mother is to her children. Alright, Humpty Dumpty… Misaki… follow Black Sheep, and I'll go wait on the ground for you." He smiled. I got to my feet, and looked at him.

"_All the kings horses… and all the kings men… couldn't put him together again…."_


	10. Theatre

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I really haven't been in the mood to write lately._

* * *

The Crooked Man walked away; Mother Hubbard clinging to his arm. I sat up, slowly as best I could. Ichiro and the other one came to my side.

"S-see?! She's insane! T-the only reason's she's here is for bloodshed… she doesn't care about her so-called 'siblings'!" Ichiro said. "We can't let them take you, quickly! Run now, or just get out of here whenever the opportunity strikes!!" he yelled. I looked at him.

"B-but what about you?" I said, referring to both of them.

"…Y-you… go… get out of here…w…we'll be fine..." I heard a low, hoarsely whisper, and it wasn't Ichiro.

"Eh?" Who said that? Was it that other boy? I looked at him, I could actually see his eyes, that were usually covered by his long, black, unkempt hair. His eyes where a dulled purple-like color, they looked a bit fogged too, just like Usagi's eyes… this boy reminded me of him… and I wonder what he's doing now? If he's looking for me, or not? Just where was he?

"Kaede… you voice…" Ichiro whispered

"I'm not Kaede… here… re-remember…? I'm Jack…" he sniffled, "Jack Jelf…" he hid his Usagi-like eyes beneath his black dirty hair. I hadn't realized I've been staring into them until he hid them. A large shadow fell over us and the light that was flowing into the room ceased.

"Humpty Dumpty…" a deep, husky voice said at the doorway. "I'm Black Sheep. Come with me." he said. This Black Sheep guy was very tall, almost as tall as the door itself, and he was somewhat muscular, unlike his co-worker. He had black hair and brown eyes that looked black themselves. His eyes where foggy, dull, and they looked like they've been through more than his fair share of hardships. I just looked up at him. He looked down at me. I slowly rose, and stumbled a bit. Ichiro and Kaede reached out to grab me, but I pulled myself together and boldly walked towards the door. Before Black Sheep shut the door, I looked back at their frightened faces, and gave a re-assuring nervous smile, as if to tell them I'd be fine. Even though I knew that something bad was about to happened, and they knew it too. Black Sheep shut the door. I just noticed my heart beat was erratic; I felt sick.

"This way." he said simply, walking out towards the door. I stayed silent. Should I listen to what Kaede and Ichiro had told me? Should I really run for it? Where would I go? I have no idea where I am. This realization frightened me even more. If I did run away and somehow contact Usagi-san, how would I tell him where to find me? How would I do anything? It's suspicious enough to see this boy no one's ever seen around in tattered clothing, walking around aimlessly.

"Hurry up." he said impatiently, yet emotionlessly. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, and followed him. He went up the stairs just to the right of the room. We were on the second floor of this three story building, so we were going up to the third. He turned and continued up another set of stairs, smaller than the one we just went up. When we went around the corner, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see if I was still there. I should run. We were on the roof now, and knowing the Humpty Dumpty story, something really bad was going to happen. And I could guess what.

"The Crooked Man is really a good person. He saved us from that institute. They used people as experiments, and the Crooked Man went crazy because of it. I'm telling you this because I know what he does seems unforgivable, but… you have to understand, he thinks he can save society using Mother Goose. Forgive him." he said softly, not even looking at me. I looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Eh?" I said. He turned his head and looked down at me with the expression that looked like pity.

"Soon… soon you shall see." he said turning back around and leaving me in my confusion. I followed behind him, looking back seeing if I could get away from anywhere. If I go back, I could go get Ichiro and Kaede, then get the hell out of this god forsaken place, then that'd be good. But there was a lot of them… so the escape couldn't be as easy as just grab and go…

"We're here." he said, still not a single emotion peering from his expressionless expression, nor his tone of voice. He opened yet another metal door, and to my surprise it was night. He pushed me out the door, he stayed inside the building. I was on the roof. It was dark and cold, and autumn breeze passed. The brisk, cold air was a relief to my lungs from all the musky polluted air from inside that building which smelled of blood, alcohol, and sex. Leaves floated above, riding the wind and floating about. The night sky was overflowing with beautiful glimmering stars. The moon was full, the night illuminating a white light from it. I would normally love a view like this, and probably even love it. But right now was not the time for viewing the scenery, I had to find a way down, fast! I looked around, trying to see a ladder, fire escape, anything!

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I heard a taunting, impatient female voice. "Get over here!" she yelled.

I looked to the source. It was Mother Hubbard. She was sitting on the edge of the half-wall, a light coming from the ground gave her an outline in white light. She wore a long red dress that frilled at the bottom an a long white apron over it; it had what looked like blood splatter on it. She also had a black bonnet on and some off her shiny mink colored hair framed her face. She also wore lens-less old fashion circular glasses to highlight her red eyes. All that she was wearing looked like the English's Victorian style clothing.

I slowly and hesitantly walked over to her.

"That's a good child." she reached over to me. Expecting something painful, I closed my eyes tight and braced myself, putting up my guard. She violently pulled my arm and pushed me up against the half-wall. "Alright, shorty. Time for your test: a test of worthiness." she said sadistically. To my surprise she picked me up; she must have been a lot stronger than I thought!! She set me on the wall, my legs dangled over the edge. I looked down, after shielding my eyes from the blinding lights from below. The crooked man was sitting in a chair on a small hill on the ground below. The other girl, Dame Trot was standing next to him, holding a cat; Little Miss Muffet, looking remorseful. The other guy, I think his name was Doctor Foster er' something was to his left. In the front, Blind Mouse pointed a video camera to where I sat on the roof. What the hell was this, a theatre?!!

"All ready then, Bind Mouse?" The Crooked Man said, fixing his equally crooked hat. He was also dressed up, in a old fashioned black suit, old boot, and a demented crooked cane. Blind Mouse gave a thumbs up, giving him his answer. "Well then, Mother Hubbard!" he looked up, his twisted grin reaching to his ears. "It is time to see, if you are worthy of being the child of Mother Goose, Humpty Dumpty." He crossed his legs and rested his cheek in his hand. "Dame Trot, the book." he said pointing to her feet. She kneeled down and picked it up. It was a old, tattered book. The cover was nearly hanging on and it was stained all over with, again, what looked like blood. "Mother Hubbard, you simply must be careful with precious books when your getting rid of the unworthy." he said opening the book.

"Sorry, Crooked Man. Bad habit of mine I assume. She said pulling at her apron, examining the blood. I shivered. The Crooked Man gave his signature smile and continued turning the pages in the book. I couldn't see much from where I was, but the book had some sort of pictures in it.

"Ah," he said, "here it is." he put his finger on the page. He reached up to his masked face. Undoing the strap that held it there, he took off the butterfly mask. My eyes widened; he showed his face! He was a relatively young man, a little older than me it looked. His eyes where a bright brimming light green and his skin was pale. He had handsome features, all except for on imperfection. There was a large scar that stretched from his forehead to the corner of his right eye.

_**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.**_

Oh, god… now I knew what was happening!! What this test is!! I was going to end up like that! Splat on the ground from a four story height!! I felt extremely sick, the color left my face. I began to feel cold, even colder than before. I suddenly noticed I was trembling rapidly. My heart picked up speed.

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.**_

With that, I gasped. Mother Hubbard's cold hand was pressed against my back. She giggled a little and with the strength of one finger she pushed e off the edge. I can't believe this was happening! The air whipped in my face, I was going to die.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, what else was I to do. In a short moment, I fell and landed on the ground with a sickening crack. Another scream, it was loud and blood curdling. I realized then it was mine. I grabbed my leg. Exploding shock waves of pure pain throbbed in my beaten leg. I knew it was broken, I landed on it. I laid there, whimpering in the dirt. The Crooked Man clapped and laughed sadistically. He just laughed, and laughed.

"Beautiful, beautiful!! Surely you are worthy!!!" he clapped moreand practically screamed in laughter. "Now let me continue."

I began to see blackness at the corner of my eyes, my leg still in a massive amount of ungodly pain. I slipped out of consciousness to the echoing his eerie rhyme in his taunting tone.

_**Threescore men and threescore more, couldn't put him as he was before.**_


	11. Infiltration

I stared out the window. The passing scenery was nothing more but fields of golden dead grass and equally dead trees amongst the dark horizon and pale white moon slowly lifting into the sky. Clouds had dotted the up above and gathered in many areas, slowly consuming all the midnight blue that colored the sky. All that ran through my mind was the keeper of my heart; my other half. _Misaki, Misaki, Misaki…_

We were all sitting in a cramped little black van that looked as if it was from the eighties and smelt as if it was once used to export rotting carcasses through a dump. Matt and a couple of the American mercenaries were discussing something, he pointed at the guns a lot and the American blabbered on with him of their talk I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Matt looked at me and handed me something. I looked up and took the item, taking it out of a black painted cardboard box. It was a flashlight, wrapped in some soft white cloth.

"These are new, so try not to lose or break them." he smiled. "By the way, Aki-ki?" he said questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a picture of Takahashi? They wouldn't want to accidentally shoot the hostage, now would they?" he said. I grumbled and reached into my pocket. Of course I'd have a picture. Did he even have to ask? I keep it to re-assure myself. As if Misaki's smiling face took me from the point of hopelessness to the most faithful person on earth. I handed him the photo. It was one of my favorite ones from the our trip to Hokkaido. It had Misaki in the foreground holding out the camera and making a peace sign with his hand and me smiling in the background look back at him.

"Wow, Aki-ki's actually smiling in this one. Nice, you should do it more often!" he laughed. I glared at him. How could he be so careless? "This is the kid guys, so get it through your heads that we're not only here for a cowboy battle, but to get this kid as well."

"Hey Matty," Tony asked, "Why are you getting so involved with this? Just out of curiosity…" he asked passing the picture around.

"Three reasons!" he held up that many fingers, "One, Aki-ki's a childhood friend of mine, and this kid seems pretty God damn important to em'. Two, he's paying us in beer so no criticism. And three, I absolutely hate this kidnapper guy, so I wanna set em' straight." he said taking the picture from the driver and handing it back to me.

Well, that was good. When Matt says he hates someone, he'd go after them with a herd of charging bulls and a couple of tanks if he wanted to. I took the picture back. I looked at it in silence. _Misaki… why'd this happen to you? I should've stopped you… I'm so sorry…_

"Yo, chief! We at the gates!" Ricky, the one whose never read a grammar book in his life, and also the driver said. I looked out the windshield from the back where I sat. The GPS on the dashboard was flashing red, meaning we were near the location. Matt got up and stumbled his way to the front. He hit some of the keys on his laptop he set up in the passenger seat and then tapped the GPS touch screen.

"Alright everybody. Once we arrive at the door to the building," he pointed at a large, tall, three story brick building. "I want Team Cowboy: Ricky, Tony, and Steve, to cover the front and make sure the entrance is clear."

They high-fived and yelled out something like, 'YES! COWBOYS!!!' in a foreign language. Matt smirked. I was still flustered on how immature they where taking such a serious situation.

"And Team Rabbit: Aki-ki, Jim, Mike and myself, to follow behind and cover the rear. Once we're in, Team America: obviously the Americans, to go shoot your little hearts out on anyone who looks suspicious. Keep to the policy. No shooting women, unless they attack you with equal strength, absolutely no shooting kids, and save the Crooked Man for me. Based on police files, he usually wears a mask, so keep that in mind." he breathed, "And over all we don't leave until we find Misaki Takahashi. Got it?!" the five Americans saluted and said "YES, SIR!" I looked down at the gun I was equipped with. It was some kind of rifle, and the only thing I knew was how to shoot and reload it. I couldn't aim for crap, but it's not like I could even use it anyway. But just in case, if worse comes to worse. I also had a pistol in the belt where I kept the bullets and a smoke grenade in case I needed a quick get-away.

Jim opened the door to the van, and I was impressed on how orderly and professionally they got out, because as soon as their feet hit the gravel, they where like real soldiers, their playful nature tarnished by the seriousness the night had made the atmosphere. I stuck close to Matt's side. It was really dark, and I kept bumping into things like trashcans and small shrubs and trees. We all ran through the gates and behind one of the smaller building next to the targeted one. After, whoever was leading the group gave the signal to move forward we all swiftly ran to the front door of the building we were heading for. We gathered around the door, four on the right side and three on the left; I still stayed behind Matt. Matt moved up to the front, at the same time he tried to get something out of his back pouch. He pulled out a small kit and grabbed its contents. It was to pick the lock, and he did just that. After fiddling with the thing and breaking three of the tools, he finally got us in. We charged right in there and gathered in a small group. I got out the flashlight that was given to me and pressed the button. Matt began to whisper,

"Alright, try to stay quiet until you find someone. Once you find the right people to kill, go for it. Save anyone else for interrogation. Go on, Team America." he said. They silently saluted and went off in the other direction. Matt Turned around to me after they took the corner. "Let's go, Akihiko." he said in a low tone. No pet name this time? He must be preparing for him. The Crooked Man.

We went around various corners and tried to find a lead in this maze of a building. We searched rooms after countless rooms, trying to find what we came here for. But room after room, they were all empty, save for various furniture and dead animals. We even found his bedroom, for goodness sake. Almost every room was lit by candle light, and it was vaguely annoying.

"Let's search the next floor." he said pointing his gun to the staircase beside him. At that moment, we heard at least twenty gun shots, stomping feet, and the ever-so-loud 'Yee-Haws' and whistling. They must have found someone.

"Let's go!" Matt shouted.

"YO MATT!!" a deep heavy voice said happily. "IF YOU CAN HEARD DIS' DON'T BOTHER LOOKING ANY WHERE BUT THE BASEMENT, IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!!"

"GOTCHA!" he yelled back. "Someone must have told them! Let's go!" Matt jumped down from the two steps he climbed and ran, grabing some kind of hand held device in his pocket and quickly whipping around corners.

A loud scream boomed and echoed off of the staircase we were heading down. It was Misaki!! I sprinted ahead of Matt.

"Wait! Akihiko! That sounds like it's been recorded!!" I ignored him. It was real enough for me. I busted through the door and pointed my gun into the darkness. A small television set was showing black and white static. The rewind arrow showed on the screen and it showed someone standing on top of a building.

"_Ah, here it is_." a voice said from behind the camera. The image ten zoomed in on the person standing on the roof. Misaki!!! Oh my god!

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_"a pause, "_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall."_ Then there was an explosion of laughter, but it wasn't on the tape. The video paused,

"Oh, you simply MUST see the next part, it's absolutely BE-AU-TI-FUL!" a voice laughed. Matt charged in and pointed his gun to were the voice came from. A candle flickered to life, and a person revealed through the veil of blackness. A masked man sat at a table; his mask was a blue butterfly. He hit a button of a remote and sipped tea from a fancy teacup. I turned back to the television in complete shock. Misaki, fell of the building, screaming. Another figure stood on the roof. Laughter again rumbled, but this time from behind the camera and not in the room. Before he hit the ground, Matt came up from behind me and put his hand over my eyes. I noticed how I was panting and sweating. I felt absolutely disgusted, and filled with rage. I stomped over to the laughing psycho, dropped my gun, and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You think this is f***ing funny?!!" I punched him; again and again.

"Wait, Akihiko!" Matt pulled me off of him and looked me straight in the face. "This isn't what you called me here to do! Go find that boy of yours! I'll take care of this."

"Oh, no! What did you do?!" a woman's voice yelled from the doorway, we both looked. It was some black haired woman in a blood stained apron and old English style red dress and bonnet. "Crooked Man!" she yelled, running over to me. I dropped him, and she ran to his side, that retard still chuckling. Another woman appeared in the doorway. And she gasped, noticing the Crooked Man's state. The she gasped again, looking at us.

"M-Mathew?!!" she whispered.

How did she know Matt?


	12. Tears

_A/N: Oh god, it's short. Sorry. ;D_

* * *

"Wha-? What the hell are you doing here?!!" Matt yelled.

"Dame Trott?! You know this road kill?" the black haired blood-stained woman yelled, The Crooked Man still laughing quietly to himself in her arms.

"Um…" she fiddled with her hair a bit. I looked at Matt. Matt just nodded, and I'm assuming that means go off and find Misaki. And that is exactly what I'm about to do. I ran to the door on the left. With precaution, I slowly opened the heavy metal door. There were two kids, on with black hair and one with light brown, heads in their knees shaking uncontrollably. Not either one was Misaki. But then, who were they? One looked up at me.

"Wh-who are you?" he said lowly and I could tell he was scared. I crouched down next to him, trying not to scare him. Might as well get them too, if they were kidnapped.

"My name is Akihiko Usami. We came here to help, so don't be afraid. Was another boy with you? His name is Misaki Takahashi, about this tall," I made a gesture, "green eyes and brown hair?"

"Yes! Misaki was here, you have to hurry! He's in big trouble, their going to make him into humpty dumpty!" I looked down at him.

"They already have…" my eyes hid behind my hair. I took a deep breath, "Do you know were he is? I must find him, is he alright?" the kid looked confused. He shook his head 'no' and looked at the ground. Foot steps came from the doorway, it was the foreigners.

"Hey, you ran off quickly, Miss." they huffed, "We almost lost the way." he said.

"YOU?!" the black haired woman shouted, "Dame Trott?!! You of all people! You filthy betrayer!!" she shouted and flung herself at this 'Dame Trott' character. Why where they all named after Nursery Rhymes?

"Hey, calm down!" Matt grabbed the crazed woman in a half nelson and pinned her to the ground.

"Never thought, never once, I'd see you again, Mary-Ann." Matt said he closed his eyes. "Then, The Crooked Man… must really be him? Your brother, Nathaniel?" the woman silently nodded. "Ah, jeez. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse…" he said solemnly. I'd ask questions later. Right now, Misaki needed to be found. I called over one of the Americans.

"Stay with them, I'm going to look for Misaki." I said pointing to the other teens. He nodded. With that, I started pacing myself down the nearest hall.

The hall was rather long, and not many doors where here. I just noticed I forgot my gun, maybe I should go back and get it. No, it doesn't matter. I tried yelling for him, hoping he'd hear me.

"Misaki!! Misaki, where are you?!" I began to see a tiny flicker of light upcoming. I sprinted even faster, my legs where screaming for me to stop, but my mind just wouldn't let them. I ran at the door full speed and lunged at the handle. I turned it in a quick motion, but it wouldn't budge.

"Misaki!! Are you in there?! Say something!!" I put my ear against the door, listening for the slightest sound, but all I heard was my racing heart beats.

"_Ngn…" it was slight, and I didn't even know if it came from the room or not, but that small groan of pain had to be him!_

"_Misaki!!" I pulled at the door._

"_Damn it all!" out of frustration, I pulled out the pistol from the back of my belt and pointed it at the lock. "If your near the door, stand back!" I aimed as best I could and shot. Miraculously, it worked. The bullet clashed into the lock and it exploded against it, breaking the metal and sending various pieces scattering in different directions all over the floor. I kicked the door open with all the strength I could muster and I accidentally knocked it right off the hinges. I saw a small, broken shadow lying on the floor. I practically jumped over to him. Misaki!!_

"_Misaki!" I held up his head. His hands where tied behind his back, he had cloth over both his eyes and mouth, and one of his ankles where cuffed to a support beam. The other leg, oh god. I gasped. It was bent and twisted at the most impossible angle. The lower part of his leg was going in the wrong direction, it had to broken. I took a knife out of my pouch and set the flashlight, which had been on my belt, on the floor pointed towards him so I could see. _

"_Misaki, don't worry, it's me! Akihiko!" I cut him free of the ropes and his hands dropped to his side. While untying the cloth, I noticed he had bruises all over him, cuts and scratches alike. I gasped again, my heart was falling apart at the scene. My anger was fueled. I threw the filthy cloths aside and held up his head. His eyes where closed, but even if he was unconscious, he still looked extremely pained. _

"_Misaki," I gently shook him, "Misaki, come on. Get up. Open… open your eyes…" my voice cracked in strange places. "Misaki… we need. We need to go home now, we…" tears welled up in my eyes, I couldn't hold back any more. In the darkness of the room, dimly lit by one fading candle, I let all the emotions that have been building up inside me go. I cried into the chest of my unconscious lover. I prayed he'd be okay. He had to. _

_I felt a hand on my back._

"_Usagi….san…."_


	13. Insanity

_A/N: I just noticed how this could probably never happen ever in Junjou. Guess that's why it's called fan_ fiction_, eh? 8D_

I gasped., my tears stopped flowing for I brief moment as I picked up my head to look at his face. His big green eyes were partially opened and he had the most innocent, cutest little hurt, yet happy smile on his face. When he spoke, it was barely more than a whisper.

"You came… after all." he said. I couldn't believe the boy in my arms. After all this, he can manage to smile.

"Misaki! We're going home, alright? You're okay now, we're going to get out of here. Y-you need a doctor." I hugged him, careful of any unknown bruises or other injuries. My poor, fragile Misaki was hurt by this crazed stranger. How could I let this happen?

"Yeah... I guess I do, ne…?" he trailed off and again slipped into unconsciousness. I began to panic, his injuries weren't looking good. I practically crawled to the doorway where I'd dropped my gun. Picking it up, I used it as a club to try and break the hand cuffs binding Misaki to the support beam. It wasn't working, I needed to find the key! The Crooked Man must have it, but I didn't want to leave Misaki… not again.

But that's not the logical way of thinking, I had to go get that key, even if I had to beat him to get it.

"I'll be right back Misaki," I whispered to him, "I promise." Along with my pain, I left him in that dark room all alone, running even faster than before back from where I came. I began to hear voices, apparently Matt was still talking to them.

"But why?! Why did you have to leave like that? Why are you calling yourself a killer when she's doing all the work? Nathaniel, answer me!" Matt yelled. What was he talking about?

"HE IS NOT NATHANIEL!! He is now and forever be, my Crooked Man." the black haired woman shouted back.

"And what do you know?" Matt spat at her, "You where just another patient at the hospital! You don't know him, not like I do!" he argued.

"Please! Let me talk!" the light brown haired woman spoke. "I'm the one who broke him out, did you honestly think he could do It on his own?"

"Mary-Ann… but why?! You knew his condition better than anyone else!" he yelled, tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"You where…! No,_ are his lover, so how come you couldn't see how pained he was?!!" she yelled, closing her eyes. Matt looked shocked. "He… he suffered there… the only times he was happy is when you came to visit, but since you where doing illegal things, you couldn't visit anymore!" Matt winced in guilt. "He…"she sobbed, "Was on the verge of suicide. And you didn't care!"_

"_NOT TRUE!" Matt yelled, crying himself. "I cared so much for him, even after he fell off that building! Who do you think was there for him all those years?! Was that effort wasted?! What I want to know, is what provoked this insane killing!"_

_She stayed silent for a while. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came._

"_To get your attention, my love." the Crooked Man spoke. "You like to catch criminals, right? How else was I supposed to call out for you?"_

"_By killing?!" he screamed. "Why?!"_

"_Because that's what Dame Tr--"_

"_CROOKED MAN! You filthy, you said I was your love!!" the black haired woman screamed._

"_I never said that." he said innocently. She huffed._

"_You where about to say Dame Trott weren't you? Did she tell you to kill?" the Crooked Man nodded._

"_And now that you're here, we can be together again! Just like she promised!" Matt looked at the other woman with rage in his eyes. He held up a gun, just as she was about to run out the door. _

"_You? You b*tch, you manipulated a mentally ill person to kill? You of all people, the wonderful, Lady Mary-Ann?" Matt said, completely serious; she sneered._

"_And you? The young Lord Mathew? Was it not you whom so whole-heartedly betrayed me, my 'one and only love'?"_

"_Shut up. You know that was no my decision." Alright, this was getting out of hand, and I didn't understand a thing. I was going to step in before any more time was wasted._

"_What the hell Matt?! Who are they? Why do you know them?" I yelled out. Matt didn't even look at me, his eyes where locked on Mary-Ann._

"…_She was my fiancé…" he said venomously. "But only because our fathers said so. Not because I loved you." the woman's eyes widened. A smile crept onto her face. She began to laugh maniacally, and she threw her head back in the air._

"_Yes, never because we were best friends, never because you fell for my brother! You bastard, do you know how much I hate you?!" she screamed. "That's right. I did it. I told Nate to kill people because I want people to suffer. But why do the dirty work myself when I can blame it on him and be the innocent little, 'Dame Trott'?! The woman who shows nothing but sympathy?!" she laughed again. "But of course, he couldn't do it. 'Mother Hubbard' as they call her was more than willing." the black haired woman looked proud of herself. "So whatever. As long as people thought that Nate did it, I didn't care. I was hoping he'd be caught and then you'd lose him for good, just as I lost you." she said. I looked at Matt, he looked unamused and a bit sympathetic. _

"_Dame… Trott? You said, you… you said if I did those things, Matt would love me more than ever. So why is he so mad? Dame Tro-"_

"_Oh would you shut, up?! You're so annoying! Just because he read you those stupid stories in the hospital, doesn't mean we're part of it!"_

"_DAME TROT, SHUT UP!!"_

"_You too, I was just using you, all of you in fact, so no one actually gives one sh*t about any of you. Your all just pathetic rebels secretly under my manipulation!" she begun to laugh again. And in an instant, the woman's crazed laughter was ceased by the firing of a gun._

"_You're the one whose pathetic. Mary-Ann." she fell to the ground in a loud 'thunk'. Blood rushed from underneath her where her heart was._

"_D-dame?!" The Crooked Man yelled out. Matt threw his gun to one of his accomplishes and walked over to the Crooked Man, who now looked like a child and completely innocent. Matt dropped to his knees beside him. Looking down for a mere moment, then looking up with a smile, he gently began to talk to the insane man._

"_Looks like a demon has taken over Dame Trot. No worries though, I got rid of it. Now Crooked Man, knowing you you've probably secured him some where right? Humpty Dumpty was it?" he wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "I should know, you never liked people leaving you. I remember when you tied my hands to the hospital chair when I was sleeping. I was late for a meeting that day, y'know." the Crooked Man just looked down and cried, accepting his kindness. "But as you see, all the King's horses, and all the king's men," he pointed to the americans, "and even the king himself," he pointed to me, "have come to put him together again, so… please?" the Crooked Man sobbed into his chest, but at the same time reached for his mask. In a small pouch on the back of it, he pulled out a small key. I walked over to him. I still felt the urge to kill him, but after seeing all this, it's Matt's problem. I gently took it from his hand, not wanting to set him off. Matt smiled up at me and nodded. He looked over to the foreigners. _

"_Go with him. Once you get Misaki, leave immediately. Go to the nearest hospital, and tell them the Crooked Man did it. You saw the killer as a woman and she leapt to her death off some cliff. Then call the police, tell them what happened, and take Mary-Ann's body, dump it off of some cliff, with this mask," he handed it to them, "And then the case will be solved."_

_The American, Steve, looked down at him. _

"_What about you, boss?"_

"_I think I'll stay here with The Crooked Man. He still needs to give me a name to be Mother Goose's child. And then I'll need to take care of him. We'll turn this ugly old building into a house. Okay?" Nate looked up at him with a smile, still teary eyed. Matt went on on how their future was going to be and that's when I took off, the others shortly behind. We reached the room and I undid the cuffs, throwing them to the corner and picking up his delicate body. We ran back down the long hall, I shouted at Matt, 'thank you, so much' because this was probably our final good-bye._

"_No problem, Aki-ki!" he shouted back. One of the Americans stayed behind, because that other woman was going insane. We made it to the entrance and we ran out. As we did, a gun fired. And whoever stayed behind had the body of Mary-Ann with him. After running to the gates, we immediately got into the vehicle we came in and as soon as the other guy put the copse in the back. I gently laid Misaki down and whoever was driving stepped on the gas pedal with full force, the van violently jerking and causing a dust storm on the dirt road. I took off the big and bulky vest, put my jacket over Misaki, then grabbed his hand._

"_Akihiko, was it?! Were going to the nearest hospital, Ricky will stay behind with you to tell them the story! We're almost there, 'kay? Hang on little guy!" he said wildly turning the wheel. _

_I was never so thankful in my life._


	14. Happy Times Never Last

_A/N: I hate school. Gets me behind in fic writing. :/ (or maybe im just lazy. we'll never know.) FUN FACT! Salmon is usually cooked around 150 degrees Fahrenheit on the average grill/stove top! :D_

* * *

"Usagi-san! Can you get the door?" I yelled from the up stairs bedroom. This stupid broken leg of mine was becoming a really great burden on my side.

"Stay in bed, Misaki! That leg won't heal right if you keep trying to do the chores I already said I'd take care of!" he yelled back, most likely attempting some freak experiment in the kitchen.

"I need to use the bathroom!" I shouted adjusting the crutch beneath my left arm. It's been two months already since my leg broke and I'd be able to walk any day now. Usagi-san is still acting like it's been two days. I heard something drop in the kitchen and the sound of shattering glass. Oh boy. Usagi-san was just like a little kid trying to cook. A completely failed attempt at food. I heard a grunt and then he trudged up the stairs. Oh, I was standing a bit close to the door. Maybe I should back up... I took a step backwards then brought the cruches with me. I steadied----

"UWAAA!!" I slipped backwards, my crutch accidentally slipped on the edge of the blanket that came off the bed. I fell backwards, trying to keep my leg from hitting anything. Unfortunately, my tries where a blunder as I went down and hit my leg on a chair. Thankfully, with this big, thick, heavy cast and all the pain killers I've been taking I barely felt a thing! It was probably bashing my head against the desk that made me fill with pain.

"What the hell is going on in here Misaki?!" Usagi stumbled in past the newly formed mess of papers and books I had made. "Misaki, are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, seeing me scattered on the floor.

I groaned. That hurt. "Yeah, ugh... fine." he aboded my clumsiness and helped my to my feet. Well, more like foot.

"What exactly were you trying to do, Mr. All-Mighty Graceful I Can Do It Myself Man?" His tone was drenched in sarcasm.

"Um, moving backwards?" I made it sound like a question. He sighed, putting his palm to his forehead.

"Honestly, I can't keep you from finding some way of hurting yourself anywhere!

"I can say the same for you!" I began, "What was that crash in the kitchen?" The smoke alarm suddenly beeped repeatedly. Oh god, what now?!

"I think that was the fish..." Usagi mumbled. He casually got up and went down the stairs. I got my crutches and went to the top of the stairs. My jaw dropped. Are you kidding me?! Tall flames where emitting from the pan below and Usagi rummaged through the lower cabinets to get a fire extinguisher, all while I kept shouting 'PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!!!!!'. He broke the clasp and white foam shot out of the nozzle. I could have sworn he just yawned! I hopped down the steps, one by one.

"How high did you put the damn thing?!" I looked. 175 degrees Celsius (347 Fahrenheit). "ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN THE BUILDING DOWN?!"

"No, just cooking lunch." He said unmoved while lighting a cigarette. I groaned. When could I walk again? I looked at the shattered remains of my once favorite cereal bowl... the one with the little panda bear in the corner... "Gah, what were you trying to accomplish?!"

"Salmon soup." he said, popping his lips at the 'P'. Ah... at least it WAS for a good cause. A sudden ring at the door bell caught our attention.

"Now who could that be?" I said staring at the door curiously. Usagi moved towards the screen that would answer my question. A worker of the building waited outside patiently and said in a sweet voice and obviously fake smile: "Delivery for Mr. Usami and Mr. Takahashi!" She held up a red box of silk and cloth of equal material masterly made into an exquisite bow lying in the center of the obviously expensive box. Usagi unlocked the door and took the package from her.

"Whose it from?" I asked. He took the small little paper the was attached to the elegant bow, but the parchment looked expensive as well. He gave it to me stating there was no name. I looked at the calligraphy letters:

_I went to the Undertaker's,_

_To buy him a coffin,_

_And when I come back, _

_It'll be ME laughing._

Gee, that wasn't freaky or anything. "What the hell?" I stated taking notice of a small little drawing of a dead dog in the corner. Who in there right mind would do this? Could the Crooked Ma-- Nathaniel. No, he's better than that now. I know it, Usagi and Matt both themselves trust him. Well, more of Matt. I think Usagi-san still hates him. But then who?! Everyone was said to be killed, according to Kaede. This was starting to really eat at me. Usagi opened the box. Inside were expensive chocolates cradled in more red silk material and rested on top of the envelope was a picture. He picked it up, examined it, then handed it to me. There was some kind of code on the bottom: . Weird. Maybe it was just some kind of creative secret admirer type-thing. A message like 'Will you go out with me?' or 'I love you.' or something like that. Eh, whatever. I took a look at the picture. It was some kind of Cathedral bell tower. In it was standing a shadow of someone hanging onto the bell as it was swinging and waving at the camera. Whoever it was, the

"I'm going to scan this picture to Matt, see what he can do with it."

"Okay." Might as well, can't be too careful.

Plus, we got to see who sent these chocolates.


	15. Poisonous Dogs

_**A/N: Holy crap guys! Half a year with no material! Can't believe your even reading this it's been so long. Well, school is the creater of boredom and boredom is the mother of creativity so hopefully I'll write a chapter quicker in the future. Another thing: google translator is your friend. You can use it at the end if you want, but it'll be more of a cliff hanger for you! xD**_

"Ah, finally. I can stand up on my own again." I said proudly, walking away from the hospital. I had just gotten a check-up with the doctor on my leg. I still have to wear an agitating brace, but it's worth it to be able to walk again.

"Yeah, but don't think you can do whatever. You still have to be careful." Usagi said unlocking the car.

"Yeah, yeah." I said in a sing-song voice, only caring about the fact that the apartment wouldn't burn down now.

We both got in the flashy red sports car that he drives so often. After putting on our seat belts, he drove the car. Usagi lit a cigarette and opened the window. This was his fifth one this hour.

"Usagi-san, would you stop smoking so much? It's bad for your health!" I said slightly coughing.

"Sorry." He said so simply; so plainly that I thought that he wasn't consiously aware that his addiction had gotten worse since my kidnapping.

"Seriously, Usagi. Could you at least try to keep the smoking to a minimum?" I said curiously, trying to flirt my way to get him to quit.

"Sigh, fine. I'll try." he huffed, already giving in. I smiled at my triumph.

"Good. Start immeadiantly." I attempted to immitate a general of some sort; issuing a command and expecting it to be followed. He flicked the bud out the window with a slight smirk.

"Yes sir." he pulled into the apartment's parking lot.

After getting motion sickness from the elevator, we stepped into the spacious apartment. Usagi threw the keys on the counter and I flopped down on the couch. Just as Usagi was about to join me and get some relaxation for once, the phone started to ring. Groaning, he turned lazily to get the ringing device. He picked it up and growled a "Hello."

"Aki-ki? That you?" Matt said quickly on the line. I could hear them clearly. I reached over to the table to grab one of the chocolates sent by the unknown.

'Ugh, smells bad. Oh well, must be that fancy stuff.' I thought examining it.

"Yeah." Usagi said shoving a hand in his pocket. "What's up?"

"You know that picture and information you sent me?" He said so fast it took Usagi a moment to reply.

"...Yeah. What about it?" Usagi questioned angrily, wanting an answer.

"It took a lot of reasearch and a couple all-nighters but I finally figured it out! I have the location of the photo but the person is still unclear. Alright, the code at the bottom is in Yiddish. The first line means 'These are Poison' with a capital P." he said followed by the sound of ruffling papers.

"Poison?" Usagi shouted.

I paused. 'What did he say?' I thought swallowing the last of the rather appauling chocolate. I begun to cough loudly. 'Crap!'

"Misaki!" Usagi screamed.

"WOAH, WOAH! Calm down!" Matt screamed, "Relax! It's not what you think!" His attempt to calm Usagi failed and he ran towards me with frightening speed. Once he arrived next to be he remained next to me; unsure of what to do now.

"I'm okay!" I insisted. Usagi ran back and grabbed the phone. My coughing was growing quieter.

"What should I do?" he yelled into the phone.

"Relax, Usami! Even if he ate one it won't hurt him, they're not poisoned. They're just called that." Matt said reassuringly. He begun to explain as I muttered to Usagi that it was coconut chocolate.

"I always do that when I eat coconut." I said dashing to get a drink.

"So, the chocolates aren't poisoned. The one you sent me was deliscous, by the way. Accoriding to this kid, Izanagi, it's a thing were somebody who's a member of the Krypt sends another person a box of chocolates with homemade perfume on it. They call them poison for some kind of queer effect. Look in the bottom of the box, too. There should be this parchment that has a stampy on it. That's your ticket in. If you get caught there without it, you'll be in some deep crap. Alright..." he paused again.

"So, anyway." Matt said after an intermission, "I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out why the P was capitalized, like, maybe I made and error 'er something. But no! It was intentional! The person who said that was hanging off the belfry of the old abondoned St. Jimmy Memorial Cathedral. Since then it's been abandoned, and now it's a secret night club for this group of punk teens called 'The Poison Krypt'. Do you know what this means! I have a lead! Man, I haven't done this kind of detective work in forever." he said happily, "Ahem. Anyway: The person in the photo edited it before they sent it. Obviously, the person is female. The boobs give that away. But she used Sharpie or somethin' to purposely darken her face so I couldn't just use the program to figure it out. Oh well."

"So... you don't know anything about her? Who she could be and why she sent us poison chocolates?" Usagi said.

"Well, your best bet is to go to the club and look around. But be careful! Whoever this mother f***er is, they want you to come there. Be on guard and alert. Don't go into allyways and don't get seperated and stuff like that." He said yawning. "I'm gunna go now. I'm hungry. See ya around, Usami." he hung up the phone.

After getting some water, I tried to wash away the horrendice taste of coconut. Usagi silently sat on the couch and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Usagi raised his tone at the end.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... I'm allergic to coconut." I said sitting guitly beside him. There was a few moments of silence. "So...um.."

The door bell rang at that moment. The ring penatrated the still air so suddenly that my heart had jumped. I got up and went to the door, curiously wondering what in the world it could possibly be this time.

"Note for Mr. Usami!" she said politly with the biggest fake smile I'd ever seen. I went to the hallway and took the postcard from her. She bowed and left. Usagi came to the doorway and leaned against the side of it while crossing his arms and looked down at the postcard.

"What is it?" Usagi asked. On the front of the paper it had no returning address. There was a simple picture of a dog and an woman wearing old Enlgish clothing dancing merily together. I flipped it over. Another weird code was there. As I recall, I believe Matt said it was characters were 'איך בין געגאנגען צו באַקומען איר.'.

I wonder what that could mean...


	16. Usagi's Lament

_**A/N: I haven't felt like writing in forever so forgive me for the extreme delays in chapters. I reaaaaaaally want to thank EVIL GummyBear LOVE, for without whom the story probably wouldn't have been continued! You see, I am stupid. That's fact. I forgot what the message said in the last chapter and google wouldn't tell me what it said. EVIL GummyBear LOVE found out what it said so now the story continues! YAY! **_

In the last few months I've almost been crushed by a light, stalked, kidnapped, raped, thrown off a four-story building, witnessed murder, and now I'm assuming I'm being stalked again by yet another psycho who probably wants me dead. What did I do to deserve this? Honestly, I just live like a normal college student then everything falls into chaos because of what? Ugh, I'd really just like to be normal again.

Usagi-san hasn't been himself lately either. He usually spends most of his time pacing the floor of his room or staring blankly into the wall while sitting on the couch. He's been a lot more careful on answering the door to the point where he won't even let Aikawa in anymore. He unplugged the phone and will only answer his cellphone if it's either me or Matt. Instead of dressing in his usually nice apparel he wears regular shirts or doesn't change at all and remains in his pajamas. He got a new security system that was heavily overpriced. He always keeps the shades and curtains shut. He barely eats anything and drinks nothing but coffee. He won't let me go anywhere anymore and even suggested that I quit school and get a home tutor. And if that's not enough, if I'm not in his sight for a couple minutes he goes running through the house trying to find me and calling my name.

Shouldn't I be the paranoid, depressed, and skiddish one? I swear it's like we've switched places. I don't think I've changed much besides the new fears of heights, ceiling lights, unknown callers, and dark places. Sure, I think about what happened and have a nightmares quite often, but I've been able to push the thoughts out and try to live normally. Usagi, acting like this, only reminds me of what happens. I just want Usagi to be the Usagi I knew before. The perverted, creative, romantic Usagi who would do all these things for me like dinners and dates even though I didn't want it.

"Usagi?" I spoke to him from the couch as he paced the living room. He kept pacing but looked at me.

"What is it Misaki?" he said in concern.

"I think you should sit down. You've been walking around for almost an hour." I said with equal concern.

"You're right." he said walking to the couch and sitting down. He engaged the phase where he stared at the wall in concentration of some unknown thought process. I sighed.

"Usagi we should go out." I said trying hard not to use the word 'date'.

"What? To where?" he said in a tone that meant 'Hell no.'

"Well, we've been cooped up in the house for weeks so I thought maybe we should go out for dinner, or walk in the park, or maybe even go to the pier and go on the ferris wheel. Or something..." I attempted to persuade. He seemed uninterested.

"I don't know..." he said, sighing.

"It could be like..." I hesitated, but got over it and pushed my pride aside. "A date." that seemed to catch his attention, but even using that word he didn't budge.

"I don't want to risk anything, Misaki. You have to understand. Maybe we could have a date here?" he said trying to atone.

"Usagi, you'll have to go outside eventually." I reminded him. He stayed quiet. The atmosphere grew tense and awkward. He turned to me.

"Misaki, so long as that _freak_is loose I don't want us going outside. It's safer here, and I'd rather we don't risk anything. That killer or stalker or whatever is out there and knows were you live! They want us to go to that spot at Poison so they can get you! I'm not going to give them any opportunity, especially not a stupid one. I know you don't want to stay here, but I don't want to risk anything... I just..." he paused, and his eyes looked as if they were watering. I looked at him, deeply concerned. "I don't want to lose you again..." he slightly broke down, trying to repress as much as he could but he couldn't prevent a few tears from falling.

I wanted to cry myself. I reached over and pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere." He silently burried his face in my chest and I leaned back, tears in my eyes. I've never seen Usagi like this. I hope I never do again.


	17. Taking Turns

_**AN: Woah. An update from me? SINCE WHEN. Now. I'm back, finally. :D My lack of motivation is probably driving you guys nuts. Well, here you are. Chapter 17. Enjoy C:**_

* * *

A faint wind tapped upon the glass. The room was dark, save for the light of day that flooded through the open window. The air that penetrated was brisk, cool, and clean. It had the scent of a fresh spring day, one that would motivate anyone to do anything. I was lying on Usagi's bed, waiting for him to come home from the store. The first time he went out in forever and of course I was told to stay home. I sighed.

_Usagi's been so frantic lately… I don't know what to do…_ I thought to myself, bringing my arm over my eyes. I inhaled deeply. _It's gonna be a long spring break._

All I really wanted was to go out, but two things kept me from doing so. One reason being my leg, the other being my ward. Also known as Usagi-san. I can understand why he doesn't want me leaving so pointlessly other than to enjoy nature, but that doesn't mean he should coop me up inside like a pigeon in a cage.

My self-ranting was interrupted by a ringing. The house phone was going off downstairs in the living room. I heaved myself from the bed by flinging my good leg up and hauling the weight of my torso up with it. I grabbed the single crutch a needed and began my trek down the stairs, carefully going about each one. During my journey, the phone involuntarily ceased its ringing, only to start up again; presumably by the same caller.

"Coming, I'm coming." I muttered to myself. "Not that you'd hear me…"

I reached the bottom step and limped over to the annoying device. Picking it up, I leaned against the wall and rested my crutch against the door. "Hello, Akihiko Usami's residence, Misaki speaking." I said in annoyance. I was comfortable upstairs on the plush bed.

"Hey, kid. Aki-ki there?" Oh, this must be Matt; Usagi's friend that I never really talked to myself yet.

"Uh, he actually went out a little while ago to the store." I explained.

"Oh, okay. Any idea when he's getting back?"

"Um… a little while I guess." I said.

"Okay then." There was a rustling noise from his end, some technical beeping, a slight utter of profanity, then more rustling. He returned with conversation, "So how's the leg?"

"It's getting there." I said, "I have to use a crutch, but other than that I should be able to regain it in a month."

"That's cool." He said sounding apathetic. He was obviously working on something else. There was an awkward pause.

"Um… Matt?" I said.

"Hm? What's up?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out so much in rescuing me. So… thank you." I said awkwardly.

"Aw, it's nothing, kiddo." He said, typing something. "Actually, you just reminded me. Nate wanted to talk to you." He said.

My heart jumped. The Crooked Man? No, he's not that man anymore… but that doesn't change what he did. It doesn't change the permanent mental scars he left. But it's just talk, so I suppose I'm going to let him do it. I stayed silent, waiting for Matt to give Nathan the phone.

"…. Hello, Misaki…" he spoke solemnly.

I was nervous, my hands were shaking and a bead of sweat rolled down my head.

"Hello, Nathan."

"Misaki, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Cutting the chase… what is that even supposed to be saying? These silly phrases…" he chuckled. At first I was confused, and then I remembered how he was originally from a mental institution. "Anyway, Misaki… I-I am so sorry for everything that happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know why I did those things really, I… I dunno." He said.

I thought silently for a moment. There's no way I'm just going to say 'Yeah, no problem! You kidnapped me, raped me, pushed me off a building causing me a massive injury to my leg, and scarred me and my lover for life. Perfectly fine!' No, no. I wasn't going to forgive him. But it wouldn't be right of I hung up on him now.

"..."

"….So, yeah. That's my dialogue for now. I guess I'll speak later, at some point." Nathan said, "Matt said that he'll call later."

"Okay." I said, not knowing what else to say. I felt a mixture of emotions; misery, depression, and for some reason I felt really angry.

"And Misaki? I'm very happy with Matt. It's what I've wanted for so long. I'm asking… no, more like telling you, be happy. Enjoy your time with Usagi-san, and live life to the best. Time is a short thing, no matter how long it stretches out for." Nathan spoke in sincerity. "Bye, Misaki." The line went dead.

I stood staring at the ground. My chest felt heavy, my vision was blurred. Tears started pooling in the rims of my eyes. I stretched out my bad leg and my back slid down the wall as I sat on the ground. The phone dropped from my hand and landed on the floor with a _thud_.

_How can someone who did such things…. Say such kind words… He can make me feel guilty, and at the same time so scared and angry! _

My thoughts were followed by tears. They ran hot down my cheek at droplets fell onto my jeans, making the area where they touched turn a darker shade of blue.

"God, DAMN it…!" I growled to myself.

My head fell down into my knees and my hand held the back of my neck. In that moment, the door cracked open causing my crutch to fall to the floor with a large crashing noise. Such noise startled me and I jumped and pressed against the table next to me out of instinct, looking up at the penatrator. Usagi held a plastic bag by his side and keys in his hand. He looked down to the fallen crutch, and then to me on the floor.

"Misaki!" He said dropping the bag and at the same time dropping to knees beside me. "What happened, are you okay?" his words came out fast and concerned.

I would have lied. I would have said, 'Yes. I'm perfectly fine.' I would have gotten up then and left him to wonder. But I felt so terrible and so helpless; I needed to talk to him. No one else; just him.

"No…" I said through tears. I think then it was my turn to break down. He sat beside me, careful of my leg and shutting his door with the use of his own. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I buried my face into his shoulder and just let go. I let go of all the pain I'd kept hidden. I finally got to let go of all the emotions that I've carefully kept hidden and away from concern. I just let go. It felt great.

Usagi stroked my hair while warmly rubbing my shoulder in attempts to comfort me. My face felt hot from both the affection and the crying. Usagi looked over and grabbed the discarded phone that remained on the floor. He spoke into it, but only receiving the dial tone, he threw it aside.

"Did someone call?" he asked gently. I nodded into his chest. "…Who?"

"Mrt. N' Nfan…" I murmured the incoherent names into his chest.

"What was that?" I lifted my head, but avoided eye contact.

"Matt. And… Nathan." I said, calming down. Usagi's eyes widened.

"You mean the Crooked Man?" he said, sounding mad.

I looked up at him. His expression was frightening. He looked enraged.

"He's not that man anymore, Usa-"

"That's not the point!" He interrupted in a shout, "What did _he_ want?" he hissed the subject.

"Usagi-san, he just wanted to apologi-"

"Apologize!" he huffed, looking away in disbelief. He took back his arm and used it to clench onto his pant legs.

"Usagi-san, he said really kind things and-"

"Kind!" he said in more disbelieve, "Misaki, do you hear what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do," I said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And quite frankly-"

"Misaki, he kidnapped you, did terrible things to you! You would just accept that?" he shouted at me, standing up. I used the aid of the table to support me and got up myself. I reached down to my crutch and secured it under my arm.

"No, I didn't say that, I-" I was getting really annoyed.

"Misaki, why would you talk to him?" He continued his shouting.

"Would you let me finish a damn sentence!" I shouted louder than him.

He looked at me, taken back in surprise by my outburst.

"Matt called wanting to talk to you, he said Nathan wanted to talk me, he apologized, I didn't say anything, he told me the most wonderful speech on how I should enjoy my time and enjoy it with you, and then hung up! There, that's what happened! Would you stop being so angry?" I yelled, heated.

"Misaki, that's all well-and-good, but this is the psycho serial killer that took you hostage we're talking about! It's not all flowers and chocolates and making up!" He said. I huffed, and limped my way over to the stairs.

"Usagi, he's not that guy anymore. And you know he didn't actually kill anyone, it was that crazy woman." I said in his defense I started to climb the steps.

"He threw you off of a building! Where are you going? Misaki!" he was acting really weird.

"It wasn't him either; it was still that other woman! I'm going to bathe, or go to bed, or something! You're obviously not in a right state of mind to talk." I limped down the hall to the bedroom, and Usagi followed me.

"I'm just concerned is all." he said, still angry but in a calmer tone.

"Usagi, these past few months have been terrible, I know that. Trust, me I KNOW that." I said turning to face him. "I don't want to fight like this."

All my tears were dried up; otherwise, I would have stated to cry again.

"Misaki…" Usagi breathed the name. He calmly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Misaki, I'm so sorry for raising my voice like that. I'm just so worried about you." He explained.

"Usagi... I'm sorry too. I'm causing you so much pain. I promise I'll be as careful as I can just for you." I said leaning my crutch against the railing. I hugged back tightly.

Usagi put his hands on both my shoulders and moved me away, only to bring me back into a fiery kiss. The passion between us was inevitable. His soft lips were pressed against mine as he leaned further against me causing me to arch my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper. He playfully nipped at my bottom lip and I couldn't help but release a small moan of pleasure. I dug my fingers into his hair and curled it between my fingers. We broke apart for breath, and remained there gazing into each other's eyes.

"Misaki, I love you so much." He muttered with a soft smile.

".. I love you, too, Usagi." I said softly, blushing, and looking away with the same smile.


	18. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**-Author's Note-**

Uh…. How do I break the news…. I'm really not that into Junjou anymore, so I'm afraid that there probably won't be any more chapters. Look at the bright side! Now you can imagine your own ending to the story. Sorry guys. Even if I force myself to continue and finish it, it won't have a very good voice. So, I bid you lovely readers an adieu. Thanks so much for 72 reviews, I will forever be grateful for the love. c:

* * *

The End.


End file.
